Godly Parents
by Bigfudge
Summary: Alex and Jackie are two orphans that live together in an orphanage in NYC and they discover they have wizards and gods as parents
1. Chapter 1

Sorry I forgot to introduce myself my name is Alex, I don't really have a last name since I am an orphan and I live at the Faith and Hope orphanage on 5th Avenue in downtown New York with my best friend Jackie, she moved into our orphanage after the police found her lying unconscious on the street with no memory of who she was or where she was from except for the fact that her name was Jackie and she was born on the third of July 1996 which coincidentally was the same day I was born on too. Now I know what you're thinking, she must be his twin, but you see that can't be right because I'm black and she's, well Asian.

She moved here 2 month ago and I have lived here all my life, at first she was scared and wouldn't talk to anyone but after a while she became close friends with me, that's with the help of Mr. and Mrs. Stillson of course. They were this lovely old couple who took care of all the kids in the orphanage; they were really nice and always helped with our problems. Jackie and I were the oldest kids in the orphanage, each turning sixteen in a few days and we were both juniors in high school (I know what you're thinking didn't Jackie lose her memory that's what I thought at first too but she was a genius).

When the day of the visits came by we were left behind, the visits were this thing that happened every month where all the kids in our orphanage were taken to stay for a couple of days in this big center where all the families that want to adopt would come and chose one of kids. So when Jackie and I were left behind with the Stillsons we knew what that meant, (it meant that the government has given up on us being adopted, that we were just going to have to wait till we turn 18 and then leave on our own.) That wasn't very bad news for me because I always knew I'd end up alone with no family , but the news hit Jackie very hard, I walked in on her that night sitting on the ground leaning on the wall crying. I didn't know what to say, I was never the touchy feely kind of guy.

I walked next to her, leaned in and put my hand around her and said "there's no need for crying we might still get adopted" and after some thought I added "or you at least" but she replied as tears went down her face "no I won't, who would want a sixteen year old who can't even remember her last name, and the same goes for you. We are both too old and you know it, no one will ever adopt us, and then what? two years from now we get kicked out of this place and it's the only home any of us has ever known so we'll probably end up living on the streets." I thought about what she said, deep inside I agreed with her but I knew I had to be strong for her-sake and mine. "I won't let that happen, we both have high grades we could work and pay for college and we'll live together too to save money, I will never let anything bad happen to you, I promise." Now I personally thought that was a great moment but Jackie and her sarcasms couldn't just let it go "my knight in shining armor" she said sarcastically as she smiled and wiped away her tears. "Come on we have to go to bed we wouldn't want to be late for school tomorrow" she said as she got up.

We were both half way up the stairs when we heard the sound of something breaking downstairs. We ran down to see Mr stillson holding up a stick and in front of him and two streams of light one green and the other black were stopped from hitting us by what appeared to be an invisible wall, I looked up to find the where the lights were coming from and I saw two guys whom I couldn't make out there facial expression but the one making the green light was using a stick just like Mr stillson while the other man was using his hands. Then I heard Mr stillson say "get them out of here fast I can't hold them much longer" and then I saw Mrs stillson jump and take both our hands. The last thing I see before I lose conscious was Mr stillson falling and the man with the stick pointing it at Mrs stillson and saying what sounded like "Lacarnum Inflamaray" .


	2. Worst Night Ever

Hii guys, this is chpt 2, this is my First attempt at writing so review or two can help me allot and sorry for the delay i will try to get chpt 3 up as soon an i can till then enjoy

* * *

I wake up sometime later feeling the warmth of a hand against my own, as I lifted my head to see who it belonged to I saw a lot of crimson red blood staining my otherwise white T-shirt so I craned my neck to find it's source but I found my sight was blocked by Jackie who sighed in relief and said "thank god you're awake, you had me worried, you've been unconscious for two minutes, now Al' do you trust me?"

I was starting to get worried so I had trouble finding my voice but I finally managed a weak " I do"

"Then please stay down Alex, stay down" she said as tears flowed down her face, that only made me want to get up even more but as I tried to get up thinking that somehow Mrs Stillson has gotten injured I felt the pain and almost fell unconscious again.

Do you know what it feels like to have your thigh ripped of with a white-hot rod? Because that is how i felt It was like someone had used a fire ball to take out a chunk of my thigh, I almost cried out but Mrs Stillson told me to stay quiet, she pulled out a stick like the one Mrs Stillson had and warned me "this is going to hurn so you better lay back" she said and then she pointed her stick and the pain was too much so I just passed out.

I woke up a while later and found that the chunk that was missing from my thigh was back, I tried getting up but then Jackie, who was sitting on plush purple chairs and talking to Mrs Stillson next to a blazing fire at the fire place, noticed that I was up and then came and sat next to me, she said "Don't get up yet, how are you feeling?" "Better, but it still hurts a little" I replied

"it should after what you have been through, I lost you there for a second but you woke up when she started crying" said Mrs Stillson while pointing at Jackie.

"where are we? what's going on? What happened back at the orphanage and who were those two guys? Why did they attack us and what were they using?" I rambled on asking questions that I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer to. "I asked the same thing but she said she will explain when you're up" Jackie explained

"it's true and now that you're up I should explain, you too weren't left behind, we asked that you two stay behind so we can explain but we were too late" she explained "you two are the only two of your kind and the fates put you two together, you two are the first recorded cases in which a child has both a godly parent and a magical parent"

Jackie and I shared a look like I think she's turning crazy but she continued "why do you think those two guys attacked the orphanage, they tried to destroy the only two people that would be able to join both worlds and hopefully ruin their plans."  
"Who's plans?" I asked

"no one knows who they really are, and please don't interrupt me there's no time" she continued

"and you know our parents, why didn't you take us to them when you could" Jackie interrupted angrily.

"Because I can't, now don't interrupt me again" said Mrs Stillson sounding annoyed "both your magical parents were killed right after you were born, your mom (she said as she pointed at me) and your dad" while pointing at Jackie. "Now I know this is a lot to handle but there's no time so take a sec to understand this"

That was a shock to both Jackie and I and we were too stunned to speak, so she continued

"Your godly parents are not allowed to communicate with you because of a law that Zeus made"

"Zeus, the Greek god, so your saying that the Greek gods exist, now I know you're crazy" Jackie interrupted and I almost agreed with Jackie if it wasn't for the glowing red torches on top of her head

"Am I crazy, look up" said Mrs. Stillson "that right there means that your being claimed by the Greek goddess Hecate, the goddess of Witchcraft."  
Jackie was freaking out but then she pointed over my head and said "why does Alex have a glowing swords and a pigs head flying over his head?" which made me jump up even faster and made the pain comeback.

"That would the sign of Ares, the god of war. It's a little weird that you both get claimed at the same time but you two are a weird mix so…"

"Wait what are you saying that my dad was a magician and my mom is Hecate the goddess of magic and that Alex's mother is ALSO a magician but his dad is the god of war. YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME" Jackie said as she got up

"I wish I was but I am not, as you've seen with your own eyes you have both been claimed, normally you would be sent to camp half-blood when monsters start to attack or to Hogwarts when you turned eleven but as you two had no idea who you were or the fact that there is no time to teach you both ways of life, we'll have to use a special way to teach you, a way that I can't help you with, for this you'll have to seek out two other people to help you, the first of which said he shall meet us here tomorrow so rest up and we'll continues this tomorrow."

Jackie and I stayed up all night talking about all the crazy stuff that had just happened which made it easier for us to eavesdrop into the conversation that Mrs. Stillson was having with what seemed to be a shimmering rainbow floating right in the middle of the room, usually that would be weird but today it was like our brains couldn't get more shocked than they already were.

"I have to leave now but I placed a protective charm around the building so they're protected, and when you get here they will probably still be sleeping so don't freak them out. I am there protector so I would like to be told when you're finished with their education so that they can get in touch with their other side as soon as possible."

"But the teaching usually takes years of training, hard work and pain to become fully trained in the Greek ways, all that information at ones may be too much for them, Are you sure about this?" said the man she was talking to.

"I realize this might be hard but it must be done if we have any chance of surviving. They are both about to turn 16, Alex has been claimed by Ares while Jackie has been claimed by Hecate " Mrs Stillson continued.

"They are both very powerful and you really have to keep an eye on them as they still haven't experienced any of their powers. I have to leave but keep me up to date."

Then she walked up to us and said "I am sorry children but I have to go now, you will be safe and we will meet again just remember to have each other's backs till the next time we meet."

With that she walked away and Jackie and I tried to get as much rest as we can.


	3. Giving Worst A New Meaning

chapter 3 i hope you guys enjoy it, and please don't forget to review and tell me what you think

thanks goes out to my Beta Super Goat

* * *

After Mrs Stillson told us that she had to leave, she asked us to get back to sleep, but as soon as we laid down I jumped back up saying "Mrs Stillson can you tell me more about my mom?" But she was gone.

"I bet she was amazing, she got the god of war to fall in love with her after all" Jackie said with a smile on her face, trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks, what about your dad, he must have been a real charmer if he got the goddess of witchcraft to fall in love for him" I replied

"Thanks, now try to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow" she said and I heard sorrow in her voice, I wanted to help her but I knew her and she probably wanted to be alone.

I tried sleeping but I couldn't, too much was on my mind. All these years I had thought I was an orphan because my parents didn't want me but it turns out they didn't have a choice, one was killed right after I was born and the other was banned from seeing me. But then I remembered all those stories i read about in Greek history, and now that I think about it maybe I should have paid more attention in class. Anyways I remember how they would sacrifice food to their gods and tried to talk to them, so I got up and picked the left overs that must have been left here by someone a while ago.

"What are you doing?" Jackie asked already half asleep

"Nothing go back to sleep, and remember I'm right here if you want to talk" I replied hoping that she wouldn't think I'm crazy for doing this

"I know you are" then went back to sleeping which was weird because she would never pass a chance to be sarcastic.

I walked up to the fire and dumped the leftovers in there then said in my head "I know this is crazy but if there's anyone there I sacrifice this to Ares, the god of war. I'm really going to need your help dad so please help me out here" I finished and I felt more stupid but I could swear I heard someone say "Will try".

I felt crazy and just wanted to go to sleep but apparently the day wasn't up for me yet.

I laid there for thirty minutes unable to sleep, just thinking about what had happened tonight and what I just did when I heard what sounded like large boulders being shuffled through dirt and suddenly every fiber in my body told me to get to Jackie, I rolled twards her and moved her out of the way, I expected something to happen but nothing did except for the fact that Jackie got up and screamed at me saying "what the hell are you doing!"

"I don't know I just…" and before I could finish I saw something green come flying at her and it pushed her to the wall before she fell down with a sickening "thud", I looked back and I found two things that from the waist up look like humans but from the waist down, they each had 2 huge things that looked like the lower half of a snake for legs

"I told you I smelled demigod, and these two look like they have a bit of extra flavor" one of the ugly things said to the other.

I didn't know what they were or what they wanted, but when I took a look back and noticed red spot were Jackie hit the wall all I could think of was "they hurt her". Then my memory went blank, next thing I know is that there are piles of dust on the ground and that the air smelled like burned rotten meat, so I turned to see how Jackie was doing, I ran to her side.

"Hey, are you okay is your head bleeding" I asked with a heavy breath, I didn't know why I was that tired.

"I'm okay I just hit my back, but that was amazing" she replied

"What was amazing?" I asked then she continues "how you just killed those things, don't you remember"

"No, I don't, why what did I do?" I answered

"well I don't know what happened to you but when you saw me hit the wall and looked back you saw this red paint then your eyes when red" she continued "you griped a flaming sick from the ones Mrs Stillson had used to make the fire and you started swinging"

Then the memory came flooding back to my head like an amazing 3D movie like the ones Jackie and I used to sneak into, but It was more of a flashback than a movie actually. It was amazing, I had picked up the longest flaming stick from the fire and, to put it mildly, gone crazy. I started swinging and I could swear I saw it turn into what looked like a sword made out of fire that I, without knowing, used to deflect attacks that the snake women were throwing at me.

I would dodge one of the snake legs and then jump over the other before I would use my flaming sword of doom to cut the first lady into half and then use it to jab at the other lady's hand, and then I cut the second ladies head off with the sword and swung it back at the one with the cut on it's hand cutting her in half then she started crumbling into dust. But then I couldn't stop I started attacking the cut up parts till they were little pieces before they turned to dust, but I couldn't stop, I started attacking the walls and the ground before I then heard Jackie's voice shouting and the fire sword stopped burning and turned to a piece of wood just like the ones Mr. and Mrs. Stillson had used.

Then the flash back stopped. It stopped just as Jackie was finished talking and I heard her say "you wouldn't stop till I stared calling your name and telling you they were dead.

What was that, it was great and now you have one of those sticks like Mr. and Mrs. Stillson" then I noticed that I still had that stick in my hand so I just put it in my back pocket and said "Let's get you up and back next to the fireplace" I said as I helped Jackie up

"What was that?" she asked "I never saw you fight before let alone kill monster. How did you do it, it was amaz…"

"Amazing I know, you said that already." I interrupted

"Well It was" she continued "how did you do that?"

"I don't know, I really don't" I explained "I just saw you on the ground and I went crazy, It was like I lost consciousness and couldn't wake up untill I heard your voice"

"Awww, you couldn't stop till…" she said in a voice I knew only too well, her sarcastic voice, but I stopped her.

"No not aww, this isn't funny, this is bad"

"why ?, what do you mean ?, this is a good thing, it means we will never be in danger again" Jackie said hopefully.

" No, this is bad. What happens next time I go crazy like that and I can't stop, I could hurt anyone around me. I could hurt innocent people if I ever go like that, I could even hurt you."

"No you won't…" she tried explaining but I interrupted

"It doesn't matter now, you have to sleep and I'll keep watch, and No that's not open for discussion." I expected her to shout or something but she said

"I'm too tired to argue but we'll talk when I'm up" and she laid down for the hundredth time that night and she was so tired it took her about three seconds to fall asleep.

I had to keep watch, but the whole time I was up I was thinking of what had happened a couple of hours ago and what I did, but every time I started to get a sense of pride I would think of what it would have felt like if I had hurt Jackie. After hours of thinking about it I decided I had to get rid of the stick, so I put the stick in the middle of the fire and watched it burn, then I went to sit down, and tried to figure out this whole mess but then I started thinking about the stick and as soon as I did it appeared out of nowhere in my hand. I kept trying to get rid of it but every time I thought about it, it reappeared, till I decided to stop thinking about it.

After hours and hours of trying to figure out my next step I heard a voice behind me saying:

"it looks like I have missed quite a fight"

I jumped towards Jackie and while in midair I thought about the stick and how I probably needed it for another attack and it appeared In my hand, but this time as a the burning blade of death from before.

"Back off" I said to what seemed to be half man, half white stallion

"Take it easy child, my name is Chiron and I'm here to help"


	4. Greek Download

here it is the new chapter, i hope you enjoy, thnx goes out to SuperGoat for the co-writting and correcting

sorry its a little short but chapter 5 will be up by tomorrow

* * *

So there I was standing with a fire sword in my hand, with Jackie sleeping blissfully behind me and a half horse half man thing standing in front of me. Every bone in my body said to drop my sword and trust this man/thing, but a sound in the back of my head told me to attack. But I couldn't, maybe this is the man that Mrs Stillson said was coming, maybe he's the one that's supposed to help us get in touch with our Greek side. But the last half human thing we meet tried to eat us so I did what my gut told me I woke Jackie up to see what she thought.

"Jackie, hey Jackie wake up we have a bit of a situation here" I said hopping to wake her up, but she's a bit of a heavy sleeper.

"ya am up, am up" she woke up and turned around and took one glimpse at Chiron and jumped to her feet saying "what the hell"  
But after getting up and and really getting a look at him she said

"Al lower your weapon, I think this is the guy Mrs Stillson" Jackie tried to convince me but I didn't want to take any chances

"if you're the one that's supposed to help us then prove it" I challenged him

he sigh deeply but agreed non the less saying "Fine"  
He then moved faster than anything I had ever seen and in one swift movement he unsheathed one of the swords attached to his human abdomen and caught the hilt of my sword with his own and sent mine flying through the air.

"If I wanted you dead, you would already be at Charon's boat, now pick up your sword and sheath it, we have a lot to talk about. As I told you my name is Chiron and I am the activities director at Camp Half-blood, a place where demigods are trained to fight and defeat monsters, usually by your age you would either be at camp or dead but with the help of your protectors, you managed to survive this long, you weren't brought to me at camp because you two are special." He explained.

"yeah we know, we're the only two with godly and magical parents, but what are we supposed to do" I asked.

"Your future can only be decided by the fates and you will know what to do after your quest, but seeing as we don't have time to teach you the traditional way we will have to use a faster method to teach you, so if you both be kind enough to lay down we will get started"  
I didn't completely trust him but Jackie did and I trusted her.

"I see that you already have a weapon Alex, how did you get it" he asked, I told him the story and he said "a weapon from Ares, it's very powerful yet it combines both worlds interesting." Then he continued "but since you're a child of Ares that should make my job easier as you are easier to teach fighting and combat. "And you", he turned to Jackie, a child of Hecate your father must have been a very powerful wizard to attract the goddess of witchcraft herself, but your more to the other world, you will get your weapon with your other mentor all I can do is implant the data. Now both of you close your eyes and try to sleep. This will most likely hurt and I think it would be better if you sleep through it."

I felt uneasy about the idea of closing my eyes but I didn't want to upset Jackie so I did and I fell asleep.

I was in the middle of a great dream in which Jackie and I grow up together, moved out of the orphanage and lived as roommates in a two bedroom apartment while working through collage a day ago that was the worst case scenario but now it looked pretty great. Anyways suddenly, in the middle of my dream, I felt a like memories were being forced into my brain, memories that I don't remember having, memories filled with training and combat, of adventures and world travels, memories of someone who has had an amazing life filled with joy and happiness. But just when I was about to fully experience the memories, the pain hit. Pain worse than anything I have ever felt, a lifetime worth of pain in every corner of my body. And as soon as the pain stopped I woke up, and I notice that I was all sweaty and tired but then it hit me, and i jumped to Jackie's side to see how she was doing but weirdly she was perfectly fine just sleeping.

I got up and Chiron was standing by the door looking at us and when he noticed my shock he said "I see you have felt it, your Greek blood is strong. As for her, her magic side is stronger" he said talking about Jackie "she will feel it when she gets the second half"

"There's another half" I asked "that was hell"

"Don't worry" he explained "for you, the hard part is over"

"Well what about her, when will she wake up" I asked him

"In an hour or so, but I can't stay much longer. You two are on your own now, when she wakes up, take her and go to King's cross station in London, you will meet a huge man named Hagrid there he will take you to your other teacher. You are now a trained warrior, you may not feel it now but you will get it when needed, wait for her to wake up and then leave, don't go anywhere without her and move fast. I have left you some human money and all the document you need, use it and get there as fast as you can we don't have much time."

"well where are you going, aren't you supposed to be helping us" I asked

"yes , but I have other students whom I must attend to so I must leave. Farewell and good luck Alex, I really hope you survive." And with that he left leaving Jackie and I alone.


	5. Food, at last

sorry for the delay but i have been kind of busy i will have chapter 6 up as soon as i can

* * *

Chapter 5  
Jackie  
When I woke up , Chiron was gone and Al' was counting money, when he finished he turned around and said  
"Hey you're finally up Chiron had to leave, he said his other students need him and he had to leave to go help them out, how do you feel, anything changed?" he asked  
"No, my head hurts just a little, that's all. Why. What did he do to us?" I asked  
"He said he put memories of the Greek way of in our heads or something like that, and he said since I'm a son of Ares it came to me as combat and its emotions, that's why it hurt so much. But you didn't feel anything, did you?" he said as he looked worried  
"No, why did it hurt you and not me? and are you okay? you look like you've been through hell" I asked him  
"I'm okay, and he said since both your parents are magical, you will probably feel both when the second teacher does the second magical knowledge transfer."  
"Okay and when will this magical teacher get here"  
"He won't, we have to go to him in London, and Chiron also said we have to be careful because we might see things, some crazy thing or even do things without meaning too. And we might even get attacked on the way so he said we should stick together at all times just to be safe" he explained  
Now this would usually be weird to anybody, but for as long as I remember, which was only the last two months, weird stuff have been happening to me, stuff that I haven't told anyone about, not even Al', stuff from as simple as the window closing on its own at night when I was too lazy to get up and close it, to when I made that car that was going to hit him while he was crossing the street stop without making a noise so Al' wouldn't notice. And I wanted to tell  
him but I thought it might freak him out and I didn't want to lose the only friend I had.  
But after all this, I decided to tell him so I started  
"Hey Alex, I have to tell you something…" so I told him everything and when I finished he looked at me and said  
"Jackie, you can tell me anything and I will never judge you, you can tell me anything you want and I promise will be there for you."

I was going to take the shot and make a joke out of the whole thing, making fun of him was one of the greatest things in my life because he knows I'm joking but I decided to give him this one and said  
"I know you are" I know what you're thinking and yeah he does speak like that in real life, and you would never think that he's a son of Ares but he really is strong he's just really, really naïve. We stayed in that building for a couple more hours till we both could stand up without any problems.  
we got up and walk out of the abandoned building to find that we were in the middle of a highway and to our right was a sign that read "Denies Diner" and had an arrow pointing south which had 0.5 miles written under it. Up until this point I hadn't realized how hungry i was, we hadn't eaten anything in the past 24 hours and before I could turn to Al' and say am hungry he beat me to the punch line and said  
"We should go get something to eat, and get directions to the nearest airport" I nodded happily so we walked in it's direction, it wasn't that long of a walk so it didn't take that much time for us to get to the diner. It wasn't much just a few tables in a one floor building, with one waitress; she was an old lady who appeared to be in her mid-forties, and a cook in the back working. We sat down at the furthest table from the door, and the whole time the waitress was giving us weird looks, at first I didn't know why but when I looked on the mirror on the wall I almost jumped out of my seat. I was a mess my hair was dirty and full of twigs and other stuff that I didn't concentrate too much on . Final the waitress walked up to us and said  
"You two look like you've been through hell, you aren't from around here are you." she asked  
"No we're from New York." I answered  
"Long way from home isn't you? What brings you two to Nevada?" she continued

"Well, adventure I guess" answered Alex  
"Okay what I can get you?" she asked  
"I want a cheese burger and large fries with some coke" Alex ordered  
"Same" I told her "and can you please show me were the restroom is?" I asked because I REALLY had to clean up.  
"It's right over there" she said pointing at a door at the other end of the room  
"Thanks" I told the lady "I'm going to go get cleaned up" I told Al, "we can't go to the airport like this"  
"Well there are shops in town" the lady told us  
"Thanks, and do you know were the closest airport is" I asked the lady  
"it's at the other end of town, I can call you two a cab to take you there if you want." The lady told us  
"That would be great, but after we eat" Alex told the lady  
"Okay, sure" the lady said as she walked away  
"What makes Mrs Stillson take us to Nevada?" I asked Alex  
"I don't know, maybe she knew that the place would be empty or because it was close to where Chiron stays" he answered  
I got up and went to the bathroom to try to fix my look, I walked in and took a good hard look at the mirror, I looked horrible. I had twigs in my hair and dirt In my face. So I cleaned my face and then looked at the mirror and thought to myself "all those things that used to happen, maybe I could control them", so I concentrated on cleaning my hair and tried to make it look clean. But as hard as I tried, I couldn't do anything.  
In the end I just gave up and cleaned my hair by hand and I could almost imagine Alex saying, "it's okay, it will happen when it you really need it to" he is the nicest person you could ever meet, he's always trying to make me feel better.

After cleaning up I walked out to find him sitting where I left him with the food sitting in front of him, when I got there he exclaimed "Finally I was waiting for you to get here so we could eat" he said anxiously  
I sat down and we dug in, we were both pretty hungry so we ate in silence, and right after we finished eating the lady walked up with a brown bag saying  
"Here's your third burger take away, which makes the total 12.45 and your cab will be here in about 10 minutes so you're welcome to wait here"  
He gave her 15 dollars and told her to keep the change, after that we decide to wait outside.

As soon as we walked out, Alex picked up a few pieces of wood from the ground and made a fire, and when I asked him why he did so he said "do you remember what Mr Peter said about how the Greeks used to talk to their gods by throwing food into the fire and the talking to them, well I tried it earlier with those left overs we found in the building and I got my sword after that, I thought maybe it'll work for you too"  
I was about to laugh at him but then I thought it might be true, so we did it and I felt completely ridicules talking to myself but I had a feeling that my mother, Hecate, was listening. After that the cab came and we got in, It took us to this store were we bought clean outfits. I bought this cute pair of blue jeans and a simple white t-shirt while Al' also bought jeans but with a blood red hoody jet black t-shirt under it, we paid for the stuff and left for the airport but when we got there we were told that we would have to wait until the next day for a flight.

We decided that it would be safer to stay in a motel so that if we get attacked, it doesn't hurt many others. So we went back to town to look for a motel, we found one close to the airport and booked a room with to single beds. we were hoping to get an easy night but according to the last 24 hours, that wasn't going to happen because as soon as we got into the room and laid down to sleep BOOM, the door flew from it's hinges and came crashing on the other side of the room and a huge Cyclopes was standing on the other side of it.


	6. Chapter 6

sorry for the incredibly late update

i had exams and collage and a lot of things

but we are back

let the fun continue

* * *

Jackie  
Alex was even more amazing this time, because as soon as the door flew open and before even looking at what it was, he jumped in front of me with the fire sword at hand prepared to give away his life to save me.

I couldn't help but feel grateful yet also hopeless, I mean how is he supposed to stop not one but two huge Cyclopes that are trying to kill us nonetheless I tried to stay out of his way so he could do his thing.

"Jackie, get behind me" he ordered me, not needing to be told twice I ran to the far side of the room and tucked behind a table. By the time I looked back he had started attacking the first Cyclops with amazing speed and strength, swinging and jabbing like he had been doing it all his life but the Cyclops moved fast enough to avoid every one of his attacks, that didn't phase him though because he didn't stop, Al just kept going. Jumping from one side of the room to the other trying to keep both monsters at bay.  
"Leave now and I will let you live" Warned Al'

Having too much faith in his raw strength the second cyclops sneered then responded in a shrivelled voice that gave the impression of him not talking that much: "Come With us and you'll die fast"

Al, didn't agree and attacked again but this time he had one of them cornered, he was doing great, but the other one was trying to sneak in an attack from behind, I didn't know what to do, it felt like everything slowed down and my mind was going 100 miles per hour. If I called out he would never turn around in time, and I couldn't move fast enough to get to him in time, so I tried my best to use the powers I supposedly have to help him, I didn't know what to do or what to search for, I just really wanted to put something between Alex and the Cyclopes and suddenly, out of nowhere a stick appeared in my hand, and something inside me told me to point it at between the two of them. I don't know what happened but It looked like the one attacking from behind ran into this invisible wall and fell on his back, mad and cursing. When Alex turned around to see what happened, the other guy hit him in the back and sent him flying onto the bed and I ran to his side.  
At first all I could think about was Al, but then I remembered those two things trying to kill us, and when I took my eyes off a knocked out alex and looked up, the two Cyclopes seemed to be taking their time In finishing me off, thinking I was an easy target, which I was. So I did the only thing I knew how, I pointed the stick at the two Cyclopes and thought to myself, another wall. But nothing happened till the Cyclopes got to about 7 feet away from me, at that point they seemed to hit a wall and couldn't walk. They stayed standing there for a while before deciding that, it was too risky to stay .

After a while Alex started showing signs of life.  
I was ecstatic when he moved his hand, but I couldn't take my stick down until he woke up completely and helped me take care of the two monsters, but I like I said, they left when he started waking up. The first words he said were  
"I hate this new life style", he said getting up, and I couldn't help but hug him.  
"Okay" he said, "what did I miss?" he asked  
And just that moment I realized I got my weapon/wand, so I told him the story and he said, "told you it would happen when you needed it" as he smiled  
After that, neither of us could sleep. So we just sat there talking about how different our lives would have been if we had known about our "parents". Al' kept saying that we would still be friends and I believed him because well I couldn't Imagine the last 2 month of my life without him being there for me. And then we started talking about all the cool stuff that we could do after we learn the second half, but every idea that alex got, it was to improve his fighting skill, and although he has always been the sweetest guy in the world, the fight talk seemed strangle all he could thing off so I asked  
"What's all this talk about fighting and seeing if you can make yourself move faster with magic, it's not that bad why are you thinking about it that much, you're already very strong"  
"Whether you like it or not Jackie, you're my only family. And I will never let anything happen to you, like back there I wasn't strong enough to protect you we're lucky you got your powers at that moment or we would both be dead by now" he replied with shock highly recognisable in his voice. At that moment, all I could do was get up and kick him  
"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked  
"You see that, that's pain. That's the feeling I get when I hear you talk that way. It really hurts me to see you talking that way, like there is no future for us in this world!" I screamed  
"Like it or not Jackie, there really isn't a future for us in this world. I mean even if we do make it to London and to this other dude, and he teaches us all the magic in the world and what if we could survive this evil. What then, how are we supposed to live after being exposed to this world" he replied  
"I don't care, as long as were together then I really don't care where we live, now go to bed airhead, you need it".  
And with that we went to bed hoping to finally get a good night's sleep, if only.


End file.
